Akibat Fanservice
by DaisyDaisuki
Summary: A ViViD Fanficition. RyogaxReno  "Apa aku terlihat merasakan seperti semua yang kau katakana tadi Ren?" tanya Ryoga sambil memegang kedua pipi Reno.


Disclaimer: ViViD is belong to PSC and itself  
>Warning: OOC, Shonen-ai, BL, typo[s]<p>

BA (bacotan Author): NUHAHAHAH karena saya habis liat live mereka yang kimi koi dan nonton FS itu secara tidak sengaja *dirajam* jadilah ide nista ini 8D don't be mad! JUST FOR FUN, NO FLAME PLEASE ^w^V

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Konbanwa minna-san~_ Aku Reno seorang _guitarist_ dari sebuah band bernama ViViD. Malam ini aku bersama keempat _member_ lainnya sudah siap menggebrak Shibuya di C.C Lemon Hall. Shin meneriakan kalimat penyemangat yang tentu saja langsung disambut oleh semua penonton. Aku menatap punggungnya sejenak. _Hell, he is amazing_. Shin adalah _vocalist_ yang hebat. Aku kagum padanya. Ko-Ki di belakang sana mulai memainkan drum-nya dengan ganas. Ia sangat terbakar malam ini. Kami langsung memainkan lagu _Kimi Koi_.

Sepertinya baru beberapa baris sejak Shin bernyanyi. IV maju kearah mimbar kecil di depan mengikuti Shin yang sudah duluan ke sana. IV memainkan bass-nya dengan santai sementara serpihan kertas perak menghujani kami dan para penoton. Dalam sekejap Shin memotong sebaris lirik dan menicum IV tepat di bibirnya. Mataku membuka lebar, sepertinya wajahku memerah. Tunggu, inikan hanya fanservice biasa! Aku tahu memang hanya fanservice biasa, tapi IV dan Shin sepertinya sangat menikmatinya. _Okay_, aku baru ingat. Mereka berdua baru saja jadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. _Hell_, wajahku makin panas saja.

.

.

-End of Reno's POV-

.

.

Ryoga memperhatikan gerak gerik Reno yang aneh. Selama konser ini ia selalu memperhatikan cowok manis yang menjadi pujaannya ini. _Yup_, Ryoga sudah menyukai Reno sejak awal mereka bertemu. Ryoga kembali memperhatikan gitarnya sementara pikirannya terus melayang setelah melihat fanservice IV dan Shin tadi. Ia membayangkan _bagaimana jika itu adalah dia dan Reno?_ Ryoga mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari otaknya. Ia masih sayang nyawa. Ia ingat dulu Reno yang dikira perempuan sempat menghajar hidung belang mesum yang berusaha menyentuhnya dan itu sudah membuatnya merinding. Ryoga tidak tahan dengan permainan Reno yang lumayan kacau. I a mengisyaratkan pada pemuda yang wajahnya sedikit merona itu untuk tetap berkonsentrasi pada permainan guitar-nya.

.

.

.

-After Concert-

.

.

Reno terengah-engah duduk diatas sofa ruang ganti. Tangan kananya menggenggam sebotol air mineral yang disambarnya dari meja. Ia kelelahan sekaligus puas karena telah menghibur para ViViD Colors malam ini. Shin, Ko-Ki dan IV sibuk dengan handphone mereka masing-masing. Sementara Ryoga sibuk dengan pandangannya pada Reno. Reno, dia duduk di sofa, dengan rambut lepek karena keringat, bibir setengah terbuka, nafas memburu karena kelelahan adalah sebuah pemandangan paling menggoda buat Ryoga. IV dengan semangat memperhatikan mereka berdua. Tidak lama, senyum setannya mengembang dan kemudian ia berbisik pada kekasih dan sahabatnya. Mengerti apa yang IV bicarakan, Ko-Ki berdiri dan menghampiri Ryoga yang pura-pura sibuk dengan handphone-nya.

"Oy, Ryo." Panggil Ko-Ki sambil menepuk pundak Ryoga.

"Ng? Ada apa?" balas Ryoga.

"Kalo ngga cepat-cepat nanti diambil lho~" ucap Ko-ki penuh misteri.

"_Are_? Apaan sih?" tanya Ryoga tidak mengerti. Ko-ki hanya mengedipkan matanya sambil berlalu, menyisakan pertanyaan tak terjawab bagi Ryoga.

"Aku sama siapa dong?" tanya Ko-ki pada sejoli jahil di depannya.

"Udah, sama kita aja deh." Jawab IV.

"Iya, _threesome_ asik." Timpal Shin lagi membuat Ko-ki mengetok kepalanya dengan stick drum.

.

.

.

.

Reno berjalan dengan santai di koridor hotel. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Ia masih memikirkan soal fanservice tadi. Apakah dia _jealous_? Reno menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, dia tidak jealous pada siapapun soal itu. dia hanya _sedikit_ kepikiran soal itu. Ia kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tidak ada siapapun di lorong yang remang-remang itu. Hanya ada dia saja. Namun dugaanya salah. Tepat di depan kamar Ryoga, pemuda itu berdiri menatap layar handphone-nya dengan serius.

"Ng? kau belum tidur Ryo?" tanya Reno.

"Aku disuruh Ko-ki untuk mencarimu. Ternyata kau sudah pulang." Jawab Ryoga sekenanya.

"H, hei jangan bilang kau tidak tidur gara-gara aku." Ucap Reno panik. Ryoga mendengus geli mendengar asumsi Reno.

"K, kenapa tertawa?" tanya Reno heran.

"Tidak, kau ini lucu saja. Sejak kapan kau mulai memperhatikan jam tidurku? Jangan memperhatikan am tidur orang lain kalau jam tidurmu saja belum benar." Ungkap Ryoga masih sedikit tertawa.

"Aku hanya kepikiran akan sesuatu.. Makanya tidak bisa tidur sama sekali."

"Dan pergi kemana kamu saat ingin menghilangkan 'pikiran' mengganggu itu?" tanya Ryo dengan nada menuntut.

"Hanya sedikit jalan-jalan. Toh aku sudah dewasa, jadi bebas pergi kemanapun yang aku mau." Jawab Reno.

"Reno, aku tahu kita sudah dewasa. Tapi membuat teman satu band khawatir bukan tindakan pria dewasa kan? Setidaknya kau bisa SMS salah satu dari kami." Kata Ryoga sambil mengelus pelan kepala Reno.

"M, maaf." Balas Reno gagap entah karena sangat menyesal, sangat malu, atau dua-duanya.

"_Okay_, kembalilah ke kamar. _Nite_ Ren."

"Nite... Ryo.."

.

.

.

"AH- Ryo! Tunggu!" seru Reno tiba-tiba saat Ryoga sudah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja. Ada apa?" Tanya Ryoga sambil mengelus pelan dadanya. Ia bisa merasakan tadi jantungnya berlompatan (?) kesana-kemari.

"_E, etto_, kau.. sudah mengantuk?"

"Belum sih. tapi akan kucoba tidur."

"Mau menemaniku sebentar?" ajak Reno malu.

.

.

'BLUSH!'

.

.

Wow, keduanya bersemu merah. Baik Reno maupun Ryoga sama-sama _blushing_ mendengar ajakan Reno. Akhirnya, Ryoga memutuskan untuk sedikit menggoda Reno.

"Galau ya?~ Yaudah aku temenin deh." Ucap Ryoga.

"A, aku tidak galau!" elak Reno. Ryoga hanya tersenyum dan merangkul pelan Reno dan mengajaknya masuk ke kamar Reno.

.

.

-Reno's Room-

.

.

Reno duduk di sofanya sambil membenamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya. Sedangkan Ryoga sibuk menatapi calon uke sekaligus sahabat baiknya itu.

"Jadi, apa kau mau cerita sesuatu?" tanya Ryoga memecah keheningan. Reno menggeleng pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya sedang ingin ditemani.. Maaf ya Ryo.." aku Reno masih membenamkan kepalanya. Ryoga tersenyum simpul. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Reno yang daritadi tidak mau menatapa matanya.

"Maaf ya Ryo, aku selalu merepotkanmu..." Ucap Reno lagi. Ryoga semakin mendekat.

"Maaf juga karena aku terus menggangumu..."

"Maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu.."

Ryoga tidak tahan mendengar permintaan maaf Reno. Ia berpikir Reno pasti benar-benar galau memikirkan fanservice itu. Reno sendiri pun akhirnya sadar. Bukan fanservice itulah yang membuatnya galau. Namun khayalannya akan Ryoga-lah yang paling dia pikirkan. Dan ia juga mengakui bahwa dirinya menyukai Ryoga. Pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu berjongkok agar sejajar dengan Reno. Ia meraih kepala si pemilik rambut berwarna keemasan itu dan mengacaknya pelan membuat Reno akhirnya mau menatap Ryoga.

"Apa aku terlihat merasakan seperti semua yang kau katakana tadi Ren?" tanya Ryoga sambil memegang kedua pipi Reno.

.

.

'Blush'

.

.

"E, eh kelihatanya begitu..." Jawab pemuda itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Ryoga.

"Ren-_chan_. Tatap aku." Ucap Ryoga tegas sambil menahan kepala Reno.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu? Apa aku terlihat terganggu dengan keberadaanmu?" tanya Ryoga tegas.

Reno hanya diam dan memandang sendu wajah _partner duet_-nya itu. ia menundukkan kepalanya seolah berkata 'entahlah'. Ryoga memeluk pelan Reno menenangkan pemuda itu. Reno kaget sekali akan apa yang dilakukan Ryoga.

"R, Ryo?" panggil Reno pelan.

"_Daisuki. ah, iie. Aishiteru _(aku menyukaimu. Ah tidak. Aku mencintaimu)_,_ Reno-_chan_." Ucap Ryoga pelan.

"E, eeeeehh? A, apa kau serius? Jangan-jangan kamu mabuk ya?" Tanya Reno beruntun memastikan telinganya salah mendengar.

"Aku tidak bercanda, dan aku tidak sedang mabuk Ren." Jawab Ryoga sambil mengangkat lembut kepala Reno memaksa pemuda itu sekali lagi menatapnya.

"Apa aku sekarang terlihat sedang bercanda?" kata Ryoga lagi.

"E, eh... Tidak sih..."

Ryoga tersenyum seimpul. Dikecupnya bibir ranum Reno. Reno tersentak kaget ia tidak percaya apa yang daritadi mengganggu pikirannya ternyata berubah menjadi kenyataan. Reno yang memang menyayangi Ryoga lebih dari _band-mates _ hanya bisa menerima ciuman Ryoga yang dalam. Ryoga mulai menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Reno yang sedikit terbuka. Daging lembut tak bertulang itu pun menyapa ke tiga puluh dua gigi Reno dan mengeksplorasi setiap inci dari mulut pemuda berambut emas itu. Reno memutus ciuman mereka karena oksigen sudah menipis. Yup, hipotesis umum.

"Jadi, bagaimana Reno-chan?" tanya Ryoga jahil sambil masih tetap memegang dagu Reno.

.

.

'blush'

.

.

"A, aku juga mencintaimu Ryo. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan _-chan_!" Jawab Reno sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Hehehe kau lucu sih." Balas Ryoga kembali mencium Reno.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang dan paling bersejarah dalam hidup mereka. Karena malam ini mereka berdua akan menyatu. Dalam arti sebenarnya maksudku~

* * *

><p>AN:2: APAAN INI? *jedotin kepala ke tembok* TT^TT sekali lagi just for fun ya TT^TT jangan ada flame TT^TT salahkan fanservice Ipeh-Shin itu! *tunjuk2*dicekek* hikssuu<p>

* * *

><p>SAYA! RiitsuCrosszeria mengucapkan:<br>SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1432 H  
>Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin, Minal Aidzin Wal Fa Idzin ^^V<p> 


End file.
